Dreams are Only Dreams
by JRPursuit34
Summary: Harry was always treated like a nobody, no matter how great he was. One day, his powers, which he had always feared, got out of control because his anger towards his Aunt Marge. Prof. Snape then took Harry in to teach Harry to control his powers and emotions. How much worse can his life get?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new Fanfiction. Yes, it's still based on Harry Potter, but this for those who probably think Voldemort and Harry should continue to be enemies. This is about a rebel Harry that nobody knows about until Prof. Snape discovers it. Just remember this ain't a sequel to "Strength to Fight", just another Harry Potter Fanfiction. Please enjoy this new series.**

Harry was on the roof top listening to his tape recorder, Paradise by the Dashboard Light from Meatloaf. His hood was up and the sky was a beautiful dark blue color, the stars were bright and his Potion book opened as he read. He might of hated the class because of Prof. Snape, his potion teacher, ruined it, but he loved the interesting facts that were in the book about each different potions. In general, Harry loved to read, a lot. From fiction to non-fiction to science to many more books out there, Hermione out of the Golden Trio was the only one who knew his love for books. He's smart, but because he was the Seeker for the Gryffindor House, and that Hermione was known to be the bookworm, he had to act like someone he wasn't. he gladly allowed Hermione that title, he didn't want people to come up to him to do his work, like Elementary school years.

Also, his clothes were another secret. He wore mostly out of the top clothes; dark and light skinny jeans, band shirts, skater shorts, skater shoes, and boots. But, he left all them, except his regular everyday clothes, back at the Dursley's. Why, because he didn't want people think he was evil for listening or liking things that were dark. Harry study a lot of Muggle dark magic with the supernatural, and followed the Pagan belief too. He was the total opposite of what the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, is meant to be. Why should anyone know his true self, who cares, they didn't care about the scars he received from his family or himself.

Yes, Harry cut himself and his family always beaten him, but never to the point where they had to sent him to the hospital. They claimed that he starts it all, when in reality they do. He was claimed to be a liar, and everyone in his neighborhood believed them. But, he didn't care, being known as the lying bad boy was a better title than the Boy-Who-Lived or the Golden Boy or Hero. Growing up, he always did bad things. No he never bullied anyone, but he had violated the law plenty of time, ending himself in juvie. Stealing, violating someone's property, tripping cops, selling alcohol and cigarettes, and hijacking cars; and he had went to juvie no more than twenty to thirty times out of the ten years not knowing who he truly was.

When Prof. Snape continued to taunt him about how he was so much like his father, he really stopped caring, but acted like he did because they all expect the Golden Boy to act on it. He hardly knew his father, if Prof. Snape was right about his father, then he was probably telling the truth. He was just like his father, a trouble maker. At least he wasn't like his family; ungrateful snobs who act like they're better than everyone else, thinking they are normal.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, messy and dark, almost blending into the roof shingles. His skin very pale cream color, his body small; who would think that the Golden Boy would cause so much trouble in his life, to help him control his unnatural powers that continue to grow stronger with his emotions. With a sigh, he swung himself back into his room and landed feet first on the desk. Hedwig was gone for her evening hunt, and his room was spotless empty, lonely. He put his Potion textbook down and grabbed his traveling backpack, and walked out of his room with his headphones in his ears.

"Potter!" his uncle, Vernon, roared for the boy's attention. "Where do you think you're going at this hour?!"

Harry turned around and looked into the piggy devilish eyes of his uncle's. "A walk, is it illegal for a freak to do it?"

"Watch your mouth, or I'll make sure you watch." Vernon said with a sneer. "The doors will be locked, as you know. So you better hope your window is still unlocked by the time you get back. Oh, by the way, Aunt Marge is coming for the week."

Harry rolled his eyes, he hated that woman, if that thing was a woman. She's not even his real aunt, only the sister if his uncle's is all. She never liked him because he was a trouble maker, he never liked her because she was the devils bride. If Prof. Snape ever meet them, they would be having a fuck tea party, talking about all sorts of shit about him. "I'll behave myself, if she does too. If I recall, she threw a plate at my head for nothing the last time she came here."

His uncle only sneered. "It was only an accident."

"And so is my magic, yet I'm treated like I'm the criminal of the year. And you wonder why I've caused more trouble in Little Whining in less than a decade," Harry said, with a mocking smile. "Alright I'll be going, if you need me, you know where to find me." With that, Harry left the house quietly closing the front door.

Harry was able to buy beer off of a guy from down the streets, thanks to everyone dropping loose change in the house, he was able to get a six pack and a carton of cigarettes for eight pounds. He walked back to the house satisfied and saw the downstairs lights were off, through his bedroom window, he saw a fluffy white ball sitting there, Hedwig returning from her nightly hunt.

"Pssst! Hedwig, can you bring this package in my room, just put it on my desk," Harry whispered to his owl. "If you do, you get some treat bonuses." Hedwig flew down to Harry, taking the plastic bag in her paws and flew up to his bedroom window. With free hands, Harry began his climb up to his bedroom window.

It didn't take long, climbing in and out of the window he got use to using his muscle to climb. he went through the window, little sweat beads on his forehead, and went through his trunk for owl treats. "Just as I promised, here you go girl." The owl hooted happily, and flew back to her cage with treats in her paws. "Now, I can relax for a few more hours with a few drinks and cigs." He opened his Transfiguration book and began to read.

As two hours passed, he was already down to his last three cans of beer and half a dozen of cigs, he rolled over and yawned. It was already midnight, he stayed up too long, with a smile he got up to change into his pajamas. He snuggled into his bed and flicked the lights off. there were some nights he couldn't sleep and this was one of them. He missed Hogwarts, no matter how much he hated the for gods sake school, he still had a bit more freedom to do what he wanted without the Dursley's to ruin his fun. Aunt Marge was coming for the week, he was more worried about his aunt then anything in the world, his magic has yet to be tamed. At Hogwarts, he felt like everytime he learned new and more powerful magic, his magical core keeps growing and getting worse. Sometimes, especially on the night he couldn't sleep, he felt like his magic was going to burst. It was quite scary, and his emotions were all over the place. With no control over anything, he was a ticking time bomb that you didn't want to tick off.

Harry was scared of his own magic, it reminded him of the story he read once when he was a little. Afraid of his own ability and it got stronger and stronger and the control became harder; but at least the character had a happily ever after. He couldn't sleep, he just couldn't his fear was just growing as the sun was slowly rising into the sky to bring in a brand new day. Heavy footsteps could be heard from the hallway, then a knock came onto the door.

"Boy," his uncle's voice could be heard through the door. "I need to talk to you now."

Harry got out of bed and walked to his bedroom door, he opened the slowly and quietly. "Yes…."

"I need a few things down in the house before she comes here today. I need you to make her bed, clean the kitchen, and make that… apple tart that she really likes," his uncle said with a hesitant face. "I know you and her don't get along, but for once control yourself. and to save you for the trouble you're about to do to make her your famous apple tarts, I'll pay you."

"How much?" Harry said, with more energy than he thought he had in him.

"Twenty pounds," Vernon answered.

Harry nodded excitedly. "Anything else you want baked? I think twenty is a bit much for just apple tart."

Vernon thought for a moment. "How about some of your strawberry shortcakes and lemon black tea that I so truly like?"

"Alright," Harry said, with his hands out. His uncle looked at him with an eyebrow crooked up. "I don't trust you."

"Sadly, you're smarter then Dudley," Vernon said digging through his wallet for twenty pounds. With that in Harry's hand, Vernon went down the stairs for breakfast. "Don't forget to clean the kitchen well."

"I won't."

Harry went through the house to make sure everything was spotless, just to make his uncle happy, or that his aunt stopped nagging him about his cleaning habit. After he finished with cleaning the house, especially the kitchen, he went on to baking the apple tarts and strawberry shortcakes. His aunt taught him to love baking and just cooking in general, ever since he made the strawberry shortcake for his uncle's birthday, all by himself, he was cook for the household. His aunt cooked while he was at Hogwarts, but when ever he came back, she would buy the freshest ingredients for him to use to cook. The cake could be smelled throughout the house, once in awhile, dudley would sneak in to see if any was made. Sadly his aunt would always stop Dudley from coming into the kitchen.

"Wait until daddy and auntie get home, Dudders," Aunt Petunia would say. "then you can have all the sweets you can eat."

Dudley almost complained until Harry brought two freshly made strawberry shortcakes to Dudley. "It's okay. He can have two now, still warm from the oven taste better anyways." This made Dudley happy and he took them from Harry, without a thank you, and sat on the couch to watch the telly. "Aunt Petunia, could you help me in the kitchen, I need some more apples sliced up?"

"Fine."

Hours has passed and everything was made, including lunch, which Aunt Petunia made instead of Harry. Harry sat the table up, as if it was a cafe. When everything seemed perfect, he went upstairs to put on fresh clothing on. In twenty minutes, his uncle and the devils bride was to come through the doors. "Dudders hurry up and let mummy put on your fancy bow tie to show your auntie how manly you gotten!"

"Should I wear a tie or no tie?"

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry for a moment. "No tie. Tuck your shirt in and open your color up by one, also take that hideous sweater off."

With that, Harry fixed himself up. He went down the stairs afterwards and waited for their arrival home. Not even two minutes and the door slammed opened, the worse part was that it was raining and lightning was striking all over the place. It was like a dramatic effect for his aunt's grand entrance. She looked like the woman version of Uncle Vernon, and held an English bulldog in one arm and the other hand was holding one of her luggages. "Boy! Take my belongings upstairs!" She literally tossed it at Harry fell to the floor with a thud, the bags were always heavy. Dudley looked sorry for a moment not until his aunt snatched him into her arms giving him kisses all over his face.

"Dudley, you grew so nicely," Aunt Marge said in a baby voice. "Look how nicely your muscles are, so much like you father!"

"Lunch is already out to be eaten," Aunt Petunia said, while hugging Aunt Marge. "The boy also made your favorite, apple tarts!

Aunt Marge looked strangely at Harry, as if he did some sort of crime. "When the bloody hell did the boy learn to cook anything? I thought you were the cook."

Aunt Petunia blushed slightly. "The boy allowed me to take credit, since he knew you would never praise him or anything." Which was true, his aunt taught him so she deserved the credit, he hated getting attention from her. "But, this time I give him full credit. He's a better cook than I."

She snorted. "We'll see about that. And hurry up boy, take my things up to my room!"

Harry sighed. "Yes… Aunt Marge."

"Don't take that tone with me mister!" As she walked to the kitchen Harry groaned with agony, this was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. As a tradition, I want to thank new followers for following my stories. AnaBrest15, you are my first follower for this story so you have the biggest shout out so far. But, I want to thank you for adding my story to your Story Alert subscription and Favorite Story list. This means a lot, so spread the word and tell people to come add me. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

"Not bad boy," Aunt Marge commented on the apple tart he made. "Actually… it's better than that! Do you know how to make peanut butter dog biscuits?" Harry looked at Aunt Marge as if she lost her mind while eating her tarts. "No, I guess not. If you want, I'll buy the ingredients and you make them so I can take them home to my other dogs."

_Just say no Harry, just say no she won't kill you or anything. _"Sure." Harry said. _You fucking pussy. _"How many do you want?"

Marge was eating her tart as she was thinking a way to respond to the question. "Hmmm… about a few dozen of them… two to three dozen perhaps. You think you can do that before the week is up?"

"I can't keep any promises," Harry responded honestly, he really hating talking to his aunt so far. But nothing was going wrong so far, no accidental magic yet. "But, I will say that I can try my very best to make as many as I can."

"Good, good," Aunt Marge took a sandwich and a glass of tea. "Well, how's Dudley been doing so far? Entered the wrestling team yet?"

Dudley looked at his filled plate, as if he lost appetite, which kind of shocked everyone. "I don't wish to talk about it. It's quite depressing…."

Harry felt bad now, Dudley was always in the spotlight and now Dudley looked like he wanted to hide under a rock in shame. _Why the hell are you feeling bad for him in the first place, he deserves to feel ashamed of himself._ But, no matter what he's telling himself, he still somewhat felt bad for Dudley. But, this seems to not phase Aunt Marge one bit, she pressure on.

"Come on, sport, it couldn't be all that bad!"

Dudley looked at Aunt Marge for a moment. "They won't let me join the team unless I have good marks and if I can lose about thirty pounds. So I started doing something else."

"Which is?"

"A weight club," Dudley responded, a little proud of himself. "It's not like the wrestling team, but I'm able to work on my weight and gain more muscle as I work with weights. We do competitions all the time. I won a silver medal for lifting the heaviest weight for my school, hopefully this coming year, I win a gold medal instead."

Actually, that surprised Harry very much. How come Dudley never started bragging about this was beyond him? If Harry won a silver medal for being the second fastest flyer in Quidditch, he would totally be bragging off. But, it seems Dudley is determine to lose weight, well by the looks of it, it seems he had lost a little weight but gain muscle, as if he gone through puberty. Harry bit of piece of sandwich and said, "That's great Dudley! One of your best accomplishments you had done yet." This made Dudley blush from head to toe.

"Good?" Aunt Marge almost sounded outraged. "Are you serious, boy? That's bad!"

Harry looked at Aunt Marge. "I'm not following. What's so bad about winning a silver medal?"

"Nothing is wrong with winning a silver medal," Aunt Marge said. "But, it has been a very big deal that in the Dursley family that we join groups like wrestling on the first try, no worries about grades or weight."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing from his Aunt. "Um… I hate to break the news to you, but we are living in a modern world where parents are always complaining about kids health that schools have to follow protocol. Not only that, but in order to graduate you need excellent grades, not wrestling skills."

"He could easily get a scholarship through wrestling," Aunt Marge proclaimed.

"Not the ways his grades continue to stand," Harry said, matter of factly. "In order to get scholarships, you need good grades also."

Aunt Marge stood up in rage. "Shut up you brat! Stop doubting Dudley when you can't even do the amazing things Dudley can do!"

This made Harry angry. "Like what, being a lazy stupid ass twenty-four seven or a bully? Because I'm pretty sure that I don't want to be either those two options."

Aunt Marge gave a nasty smile in Harry's direction. "Well, like they always say about dog breedings. When's there something wrong with a bitch, there's always something wrong the pup [Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban chapter 2 or 3]."

Harry stared at her, the air felt different. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it's meant to mean."

Then out of the blue, silverware began to fly around the house circling the table. Marge's eyes began to widen in horror, dumbstruck what was happening. Dudley on the other hand ran from the room screaming, "Now you done it!" The ground began to shake and glass began to break in their cabinets, Harry didn't realize what was going on. Technically, he was out of it. All he wanted to do was kill Aunt Marge. _How dare she… how dare that bloody demon insulted my mum! I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you! _No sooner after he thought that, the knives began to fly right towards Aunt Marge, who screamed her head off. That scream woke Harry from his haze, _oh fuck!_ He tried to stop the knives from hitting anyone instead he only gave the woman a few scratched as the passed her and hit the walls.

Then her body began to stick to the ceiling and she continued her hectic screaming. _No! Stop please oh god please make it stop! If anything, hurt me, just hurt me instead! _As if in command, the knives that were still in the air came flying in his direction and some barely passed him. Only one knife stabbing his arm, only a gasp of pain went through his mouth. Everything just stopped, all of the utensils dropped to the floor followed by Aunt Marge landing on the floor, her body was covered in bruises and blood. But she was only bleeding very little and she was unconscious. _Oh my God! W-what have I done?!_

"Aunt Marge!" Harry ran to her side and turned her over, trying to wake the woman up. "Aunt Marge! Aunt Marge Oh God please wake up!" Then his body was pulled back roughly and he was slammed against the wall.

"Get away from her you psychotic little bastard!" Vernon screeched at the top of his lungs. "You bloody hurt her! You've gone too far!"

Harry's eyes began to sprung tears, shaking his head. "I-I didn't m-m-mean it! I swear to god I didn't want to hurt her!"

"Then explain this fusking disaster!" Vernon pointed out the entire room. Aunt Petunia was standing in the hallway, comforting the crying Dudley who was literally petrified. "Explain what just happened in here, don't tell me you didn't want her dead! We saw the look in your eyes when she said it!"

"But, it was out of anger," Harry explained. "I didn't want to literally kill her! I swear to you Vernon, I didn't mean to!" Harry's body began to shake, he almost killed his Aunt, he was going to get expelled from Hogwarts. _I have to run… I can't stay here any longer! I'm fucking monster! _"I'll leave… I won't ever come back to guys ever again, if we all pretend none of this ever happened!"

"Like the hell I'll let you get away with almost murder!" Vernon's face became a prune color. "When they come to break your wand, I'll make sure you're in prison for life!"

Harry shook his head and ran towards the stairs, pushing Dudley and Petunia out of the way. "Don't just stand there, grab him and lock him in the cupboard!" _No! Not the cupboard!_ With all of his might, and magic, he locked the door from the inside. With his other part his magic, everything, that he needed, school books and clothing began to pack itself up. His window opened magically and his owl flew out the window towards the sunset. He took out his other bag and pack the rest of his clothing, some of his snacks he got during school and his toothbrush.

"You little freak! I'll get in there if it's the last thing I do! Dudley! Get my fire axe!" Vernon yelled out loud. Harry knew he had to jump for his life with his luggage, which he did, thanks to magic to help him land lightly and he ran for his life, dragging everything he had with him behind him, tears falling past his face.

Severus Snape is not only a potions master for Hogwarts, but he was Potion Master in England. In fact, he's one of the most well respected potion maker and the youngest of his time. He had been a very successful person since his Hogwart years ended. Not until his closest friend, Lucius Malfoy, dragged him to join the Death Eater ranks. At first, he thought he understood what he was up against, but he was wrong. Not only did he lose his freedom, but also lost his friendship with ex best friend, Lily Evans or Lily Potter. He ruined his own relationship by calling her first a Mudblood and joined the Death Eater ranks. Snape knew it was his own fault, but he was so naive and young at the time that he thought it was too good to be true. To finally be accepted for who he was, being so blinded about what was more important.

He blamed her death on himself too. After all, he was the one who told the Dark Lord about the prophecy, he even begged the Dark Lord to spare her. Then for desperation, he went to beg Dumbledore to protect Lily and her son, Harry, from Voldemort, that he would do anything to assure the safety of those two people. As far as he knew, Dumbledore did everything in his power, but still couldn't protect his beloved Lily. After hearing the survival of the Boy-Who-Lived, he swore on Lily's grave that he will protect Harry till he dies trying. Since Potter's first year, he protected him since.

In reality, he never liked Potter, James nor the boy. He made sure to make it clear to the child that he disliked him, by making everyone else's lives miserable in the Potion room. Practically, mostly Gryffindors, he hated everyone but his House. After all he was Head of Slytherin. But, he just disliked him because not only was he in Gryffindor, but also that he looked like his damn father. And those cursed eyes of the boys, those green eyes that haunt him every night before he goes to sleep, those eyes he wish to have… Lily, no matter how much the boy looked his father he mostly still saw Lily. And by Merlin it literally killed him deep down.

But, since the boy's first year, he had been nothing but trouble. Not, only just trouble, but he realized no matter how hard Harry tried to prevent trouble, it always found him. Potter has the worse case of luck. The boy has bad luck because of trouble, but extremely good luck getting out of the worst possible situation alive. Sometimes, Snape wonders how the boy this freaking luck, or why he promised Lily when Potter can surely protect himself either way.

Snape was reading an old Potion book he had in his personal library. He was finally done grading his classes exams, he was able to relax and drink some wine before summer ended. But, sometimes things don't ever could last long, not even for Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore called out as he came through the Potion Master's fireplace. "Severus where are you?!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked very annoyed. "Do you even know what time-"

"There is no time!" Dumbledore said as he was about to step back into the fire place. "This is an emergency to all Order members. It's Harry."

"What about the boy?" Snape sneered out, then he looked into the old man's eyes, something seriously had happened. "What happened, headmaster?"

"There was a magical accident that happened," Dumbledore said, in the most calm but depressing tone. "Harry's magic exploded and caused one person to be in critical condition, and the family to be scarred for life."

"What do you mean by exploding?" But, Dumbledore already vanished. Snape gathered up his potions and followed right after Dumbledore. _What has Potter done this time?_


	3. Chapter 3

**The character's do not belong to me but to J.K. Rowlings. I want to give a a thank Moony the Mature One for adding my story to her/his Favorite List, FoxKat for adding my story to her/his Story Alert, Moomi for adding my story to her/his Story Alert, and Grandsummit for adding my story to her/his Story ALert. The total of fans for this fanfiction so far is 5 in total. Thank you so very much and sorry for not loading this story earlier. Enjoy the series.**

Snape couldn't believe his own eyes when he entered the Dursley household. The house was completely destroyed from the inside, especially in the kitchen. As far as he could gather, this all happened while everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch. There was an argument between his uncle's sister, Aunt Marge, and Potter about Dudley's success. She said something that made him snap and completely went out of control. What did she say, it couldn't be as what he always say to the boy? "So, what did the woman say to Potter?"

"She said, 'If there is something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup.' And it was directed at Harry personally, as far as I know, she never knew Lily. All she knew was that she wasn't a normal common folk who died, to hide the truth from the woman, in a car crash drunk." Dumbledore's face looked almost disgust. "She hated the boy ever since she laid eyes on him, just like the Dursleys, she made his life much more of a living hell. I can't believe Harry was able to live with such people, you would expect him to turn evil and kill all of them."

Snape nodded in agreement. "If I see that woman, I'll hex her into oblivion for talking about Lily in such a manner. Where is she?"

"Hospital," Dumbledore answered. "She was clearly hurt severely by Harry's magic, a few scratches and bruises, mostly broken bones from her fall and a concussion."

"She deserved every bit of it."

Snape walked into the destroyed kitchen where the Ministry of Magic officials were gathered around, searching for any clues of the boys whereabouts. He could see bits of blood on the floor where the woman probably was at, plates were shattered and knives and forks stuck to the ceiling and walls. He never imagined a child's magic to be so untamed, never at this level. _No wonder he was never able to learn spells properly, he has no control over his use._ he walked out of the kitchen to go up stairs in the hallway.

He saw a broken door, that was obviously done by the boy's uncle. The axe was laid on the floor near bits of wood pieces were scattered. Cautiously, Snape stepped through the door to find a room that a messed. Some of the things looked like they were meant to be broken out of anger, and some of the places that were empty seemed like there was stuff that were meant to be there. The owl's cage was left opened and emptied on it's own stand, but no clothing or luggage, no sign of any magical books, were left in the child's room. Snape assumed, that he only took what was his so he would never have to come back for anything. The only things that were left behind were some clothing that were 2x his size clothing, hand downs from the Dursley's son, Dudley.

He sneered at the old ratted clothing on the floor, how could they treat Lily's son in such a manner, he was only a child. Snape didn't notice at first, but he saw padlocks of all sorts on Harry's broken bedroom door and dog flap at the bottom. _What the fuck? They… wouldn't do that to the child really?_ But, something told him in his guts that this was the boys true life style, a prisoner, a dog that was caged up like some animal. Mistreated was written all over the place. All this time he mocked Harry's life as a spoiled rotten brat, and he was deliberately wrong, so wrong.

_If the boy was treated like this daily, would that mean the reason why he had so many accidental problems with his magic? He probably depended on his magic as a survival skill so he was able to live, no wonder he had no control whatsoever. What else had they done? _He walked out of the room and went down stairs until the cupboard under the stairs opened. He was about to close until he saw something in the closet that made him curious. He opened the door all the way and was in a shock for his life. There, in the cupboard, was an old mattress with an old smelly blanket and pillow, not only that a few broken toys on a shelf. On the door from the inside, there said in messy handwriting, "Harry's Room".

_Oh my… Merlin sake! _Snape was furious now, because of Potter's past, the boy had no control over his powers because he was always punished and thrown in a cage like some wild animal. This made complete sense; he was so blinded, Harry really hid his true life well. Why say nothing, he must of went to the Headmaster at least once. He walked back into the kitchen to find Dumbledore talking to the Minister of Magic.

"They told us the boy did it on purpose," the Minister proclaimed.

"Harry would never want to harm anyone unless he felt threaten," Dumbledore respond in a serious tone. "You and I know Harry would never want to wish anyone ill will. What happened here was accidental magic that has not been tamed."

The Minister nodded. "But, still he ran off… they must of said something to him that made him run off, like probably told him he was going to prison. As far as I can tell, it was their fault that they didn't try to help Harry cope with his magic or cope with anything. His emotions are practically all over the place, if the words of the vile woman got to him like this, he must be completely dramatised.

"That's not all Minister Fudge," Snape said. "He's been not only abused verbally, but he was also neglected and probably hit on occasions. They also made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, all of his old childish things are still under there."

"Well, he has been abused most of his life," Minister said. "Not only, that but he pretty well known for trouble making."

"That doesn't quite surprise me," Snape said.

"I mean worse than what James ever did in a lifetime," he pulled out a big report file, Muggle made obviously, it read 'Police File of Harry James Potter'. "I was in total shocked when I read this, never thought Harry would cause so much trouble with Law Enforcement. Stealing, violating someone's property, tripping cops, selling alcohol and cigarettes, hijacking cars, and smoking and drinking underage at ten years old. He also went to juvie at least ten times living here before entering Hogwarts, as what the dates say here."

"Oh my…" Dumbledore said, almost in shocked. "I never knew any of this, wouldn't all of this be informed through the Ministry of Magic?"

"Muggle laws and Wizard laws are completely different," Minister Fudge said. "I guess they never knew he was a wizard, his paperwork would of had a special stamp if that were the case, I guess this never got to them, hence why we never knew anything about these."

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "What do you think?"

"If anything, I'll take the boy in," Snape responded. "His magic has been growing stronger, but controlling that amount of power is something I can help him with. His emotions, I can counsel him to bring him to normal state, it might take a very… very long time to fix him."

"Take as much time as you need, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Custody will be transferred to you immediately, and we need to find him. Not one speck of evidence of his whereabouts are in this house, no hints. Where would he go?"

"Did you guys ask around the neighborhood, if they have seen him running?"

Before Dumbledore responded, someone came running into the house. "We have people who had seen the boy! He ran in the direction of the public park into the woods somewhere! We don't know how far, but he's somewhere there!"

"Thank you sir," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I think Severus and I will go out to fetch him. I'm assuming you're all cleaning the mess."

"Like we have any other choice, Dumbledore," Minister Fudge replied. "But, good luck finding him, and make sure you put in full report in Dumbledore."

"Will do." Snape followed Dumbledore out the door into the almost cold night in search for the boy.

Harry was breathing heavily as he dragged his luggage behind him. He had no food or water with him; beer won't hydrate him and cigs would just make it even worse. He decided to sit down to take a moment, his legs were killing him. His wound where he was hurt, was in such agony that he knew it was going to be infected by morning. Harry had no where else to go, sooner or later, they will find him and take everything away from him. He was practically a murderer, how was he going to live through all of this?

_I totally fucked up big time._ Harry didn't know what to do, so he cried quietly, hugging his knees to his chest. What else could a defenseless dangerous boy could do? He didn't even know where he was to begin with, and he couldn't even return home. He wished this was only a nightmare, this couldn't be real. _Why? Oh Merlin sake… why me?_ He began to cry heavily, not caring if anyone heard him, found him crying. _I want to go home! I want someone, anyone please Merlin, anyone just save me from this nightmare I'm in. _

But, there was no such things as wishes, magic yes, but wishing to be saved from a beautiful but horrible curse it will never happen. Not even Merlin himself could save him from destroying people, or help him control his rage that was deep down waiting to take full control. If he couldn't save himself, no one could save him now. He was going to jail, for attempt murder and for injuring his not related aunt. No one would care for his cries out for help, to believe him that he couldn't control his own ability. Nothing but a monster, this thought made Harry feel even more guilty than before which made him wail in the non stopped tears, his magic gathered up around, him like a blanket, shielding him. No matter the comfort, those tears, the cry of pain wouldn't stop.

"Harry…" said a familiar soft voice.

Harry choked back his sobs and turned around to find Headmaster Dumbledore, but also his Potion Master, Prof. Snape. He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't he was found he was being sent off to prison. He pointed his wand at the headmaster, who didn't even attempt to take his wand out, nor Prof. Snape. Harry was confused, but kept his composure.

"Harry, I know you are afraid, but we have not come here to harm you," Dumbledore said, as calmly as mother's tone. "We know it was an accident, you meant no harm to that woman who insulted your mother and you. You are not going to be locked up, I promise you."

Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe it. After all, it was the headmaster who kept denying him, to be taken away from the Dursley's. How was he suppose to know if he wouldn't take him to prison. "No… you're lying! Like every other adult has done to me. If you come any closer, I'll burn the forest to the ground it will all three of us!"

"Harry… you need to calm down," Dumbledore said. Prof. Snape was still silent observing the magic Harry was surrounded in. "We are going to put you in a new home with someone who can help train your magic, to help you with your emotions, and to talk out your problems that you had suffer over the years. We are here to help, not accelerate the problem."

Harry glared at Dumbledore, wand still pointing at him his magic growing a bit stronger. "Who are you going to sent me to, Snape?!"

"That's Prof. Snape!"

"That was the idea Harry," Dumbledore said, a little hesitant.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Harry yelled out loud. "Are you seriously going to continue making mistakes, don't you fucking understand that WE fucking hate each other?! I rather see him drop dead from a potion accident then live under the same fucking roof as him!"

"It wasn't my idea, technically," Dumbledore said. "He offered to do it."

"BULLSHIT!" His magical core was growing into so much power that even Dumbledore stumbled back in fear. "Don't lie to me! You have told me nothing but lies and hid the truth from me, even the questions I ask you! I'm too fucking young to know the truth my ass!"

"Harry," this time it wasn't Dumbledore's voice, it was Snape's. Of all the people in the world, he never thought of hearing his name, in such a calm voice, from his hated professor. "I know you and I have not gotten off a good start since the day we meet. But, Dumbledore isn't lying, I thought of the idea. I want to help you."

"No," Harry was backing off, his shaking in denial, his magic covering him like a shield, as if his magic was actually alive. "No… you're lying! You're lying, stop lying!"

"Harry…" Snape pointed his wand at Harry. "I won't hurt you, but I'm sorry… I have to this." With a flick of his wand, the spell hit Harry right in the middle of his chest. Once done, Harry fell to the ground, and everything was blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**The character's do not belong to me but to J.K. Rowlings. I want to thank the following people: thank you darknightstalker for follwing Dreams are Only Dreams; Ic1831 for following Dreams are Only Dreams; Lady Night-Owl for following Dreams are Only Dreams and for just following me in general. So for some of you, I have a another story called "Strength to Fight", so please read that as well. I will be continuing to write the story around the beginning of Winter Holidays. Thanks you and please enjoy the new chapter!**

Harry began to groan in pain as he slowly woke up. _What the hell happened?_ He felt like someone threw a rock at his head, or he had a horrible hangover. _But, I didn't drink yesterday… did I? _He could hardly recall from anything that had happened the other night, all he remember was eating lunch with his so call family. They were having a peaceful conversation… then everything swam back. _No… no that didn't happen, no way did all of that had happened._ His heart began to race, his anxiety hyping him up as he realized what he had done. Harry couldn't believe it.

Not only that, he also remember the encounter with the headmaster and the Potion master in the woods while getting away from his uncle's grasp. _How could he… how could the headmaster let that fucking bastard take me? That man doesn't give a damn, no one does, I'm just prisoner again… No I don't want to be a prisoner. _Harry sat up quickly which increased his headache, he looked around with his blurred eyes. He found his glasses on the nightstand and found himself in a decent room, a lot more decent than what the Dursley's ever gave him dark woods, light sheets, a nice big window with a wooden desk in front of it, the curtains matching the green sheets. The wardrobe was nice big, and very old looking. He never expected a light room, never in the Potion Master's home, or what he assumed was his home.

He got off the bed, wobbling a bit, and walked towards the door, which to his surprise was not locked. _Stupid git, why would he leave my room unlocked if he knew I would try to escape? _Then he looked at himself and saw that he was in his pajamas, white T-shirt and plaid green pajama shorts, and his feet were bare. Harry silently walked out into the dark hallway, which was narrow. The floors creaked quietly as he crossed to the landing towards a very small entrance way, down the stairs he went, the soft carpet against his bare feet. When he got to the front doors they were locked, and there were no locks on the door either. _Must have a password or spell to them, I guess he was prepared for this. Well played professor._

"I didn't expect you to be up by now," said the familiar voice that haunted him during his school days. Harry slowly turned around and was faced the greasy git of the dungeons, who was always wearing his formal black, except, no big dramatic wizard robes. "As you probably found out, all the doors leading in and out of the house are locked. You understand why?"

Harry nodded his understanding. "Are you hungry?" To Snape's surprise, Harry shook his head no. "The bathroom is across from the room you will be sleeping in from now on, hopefully until you're seventeen. When you're done, meet me in my study, down this narrow hallway, first door on your left. Am I clear?" With Harry nodding another silent yes, Snape stalked off down the hallway into his study. Slowly, Harry walked up the creaking stairs to grab a fresh pair of clothes, he found them in the gigantic wardrobe. He went into a nice cleaned bathroom, which completely shocked him. _I don't believe it, the man actually takes freaking showers. _Hw opened the curtains to the bathroom and saw many nobs. _And just like any wizarding house, they have to have complicated nobs to run a water system, great…._

Harry made a guess how to work them and finally figured out which nobs to use for the shower, he didn't take too long since Prof. Snape was waiting for him. He didn't want to hear his professor sniding some remarks about how long he took. Not today… _stay calm and follow any instructions he gives out to you, just like you were in Hogwarts. Except… I'm going to see him all year around for the rest of my childhood years!_ He groaned in agony as he realized he won't be leaving Snape's side for a very long time. _Yup, I'm fucked._

He dried and dressed himself in the bathroom, he also cleaned his mess, put his dirty clothes in his hamper in the room. Harry walked down the stairs slowly and carefully as he made his way down the narrow hallway to Snape's study. When he got to the closed door, he stopped himself a moment, to gain some of his composure. "You can enter Potter, I know you're out there."

_Back to last name base huh?_ He shouldn't og expected any more from the man, after all they hated each other to the very core, just as much as Harry hated Draco Malfoy, his school rival. He opened the door and his eyes went opened. It wasn't as grand as Dumbledore's with all of those trinkets, no there were lots of books from the ceiling down. To Hermione and himself, this was like a safe haven, all sorts of books to read. But, the problem was, Snape didn't know many things about Harry, and he wishes to keep it that way. I guess reading was out of the question, especially in his study, with Snape lingering over him as he read.

"By the look on your face, I'm assume your amazed by this room?" Snape asked. Harry nodded. "Well, take a seat so we can… talk about what's going to be happening while you stay here."

Harry took a seat in one of the cushion chairs across the oak desk Snape was sitting at, everything so organized, not one mess of ink on it which didn't surprise Harry much. "As you know, I'm your new caretaker, so if you need something, I'm here for you. Don't worry too much about chores either, I have a house elf that cleans the place." Harry almost groaned in agony. _Great, I thought dealing with Dobey was enough, I guess I'm also dealing with this one. I hope he ain't like him too._ "Also, if you need anything signed, like your Hogsmeade paper, I will be signing it. Don't worry, you're able to go I gave to Prof. McGonagall last night. There are some rules I wish for you to follow. One, no running in the house, and so far you have been doing a good job at it. Two, don't make big messes, I still expect you to pick up after yourself, no matter if there is a house elf. Three, don't be late to any meals. Breakfast is at 7:30, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 8; just like Hogwarts hours. Your late, no meal. You need to be in your room by 10 and lights out at midnight. I expect to see all of your homework finished before summer ends, correctly, if you need me to check I'll gladly check it. Did you start it?"

"I'm almost done," Harry answered truthfully. "It's… well obviously I'm not understanding Potions… since I'm not etiquette enough to be a Potion Maker."

Snape's expression didn't change, or showed any signs of hurt. "I apologize for my manners than. I'll help you with it. Anything else?"

"History of Magic," Harry said. "It seems like they are missing pieces in the textbooks, I don't even like the class, nothing but Goblin Wars this and that. For how many years we've been on this topic, it just gets old and everyone is misunderstanding it. Herbology, I need to write the multiple uses of some Muggle flower in certain Potions. And that's pretty much all I need to do."

"You're okay with Transfiguration?"

"Other than Hermione, I'm one of her second top successful Transfigure in the class. Charms, I struggle at motions, but I'm good with pronunciation and knowing what it is used for. And obviously, we keep on loosing Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers for the last two years, because of that, I was never given homework for the class, and I'm always the top in that class." Charms and Defense were his favorite classes, he was good at Transfiguration, but it was such a slow class that he allowed Hermione to the teacher's attention.

"I'll admit, you are good at defending yourself," Prof. Snape acknowledged. "I already know you were struggling with wand movements in Charms, your mother struggled with it too, but overall she was the top of her class. I'm not surprised about Transfiguration, your father, as rumors were told, was excellent with the subject and magic. History, I hate to admit it myself, everyone struggles with the understanding of Goblin Wars. Even I had failed his tests at certain points."

"Otherwise, I'll help you with your work," Prof. Snape passed Harry an old Potion textbook. "That should help you. It was mine when I was your age, so you can use it as reference and understandings in your assignment. I want give you some… other additional information." He stood up and walked towards one of the bookshelves behind his oak desk. "Now, where did I put that old notebook… Here it is." He turned around and gave that also to Harry. "That should help you with Herbology. And continuing on with the rules, you are allowed, only on this property, to use magic. The reason is because of your magical core is very powerful and strong, I want you to be able to use magic as if you were stretching your muscles."

"Then why don't you let me go for a run?"

Snape groaned at Harry's sarcastic comment. "Because Mr. Potter… Wait. Okay never mind. Just use your magic the appropriate way. The other reason is that you are prone to getting in trouble when you're not asked to. Hence, magic will be able to assist you. I also want to teach you some spells that might help you."

"Wait… no, just don't go there."

"Excuse me?" Prof. Snape said confused.

"Don't teach me anything… I realized that every time I learn a new spell, my magic gets stronger, I feel like it is getting more out of control. I don't want people getting hurt from my magic. So, how are you going to help me tame this… problem."

Prof. Snape gave him a smile. "Glad you asked. First we discuss some of your personal past, I understand that you won't be straightforward or come out with everything, it takes time to… trust someone you hated for a long time. Next, we train your magic through magical exercises. Finally, we will be doing some physical activity, yoga."

"The hell we're doing yoga for?"

"Yoga relaxes the person who's stressing, meditation we will add also," Snape said.

"About the open up thing," Harry said. "I'm not going to open up to you, period. Bad enough you mock me during the school year about my heroism, what's going to change between you and I? Are you going to use them against me?"

"I don't use people's private lives as a weapon against them," Snape said. "I told you before, I want to help you."

"Yeah, if that helps you sleep at night, sir."

Snape ignored the smartass comment. "I also wish to discuss one final thing." He pulled out a plastic bag, with his beer cans and carton of cigarettes. "I'm assuming you know what I'm about to ask you."

"I'm not an alcoholic or addicted to cigarettes," Harry said. "They help me relax if I ever get money or find loose change around the house. Other then that I only smoke and drink once a summer."

"Well no more of it," Snape stated. "You're underage and I won't be going to prison for your actions. Also, I know this… is awkward to ask, but Dumbledore thought it was important I asked this."

"Well?"

"Are you gay?" Snape sounded like someone almost attempted to stab him.

Harry was shocked about this question, and smiled devilishly. "Homophobic?"

"No."

"Well, if you must know, I am gay. I prefer men over women, and if you went through my stuff, I would assume you found some gay magazines," Harry said, Snape's face went almost red. "Sorry for embarrassing you sir, but you did ask me."

"Well, at least you're not telling me you're a transgender."

"I'll tell you something," Harry said, sheepishly. "Dressing like a girl ain't so bad when trying to attract some males in your life. Especially those bad boy Slytherins." Snape literally looked like he was meant to be dead.


End file.
